Footsie
by AwesomePossum123
Summary: Playing footsie at Jackie Tyler's house is dangerous. 10/Rose cute one-shot.


"But..."

"Doctor! Enough! Yes, we do have to visit my Mum!" Rose groaned, playfully whacking the Time-Lord on his back as they walked out of the police box doors.

"Fine. But you owe me for this!" The Doctor raised an eyebrow as she shut the TARDIS doors behind them.

"Alright. Now how long have we been gone?" She replied, whipping out her cell phone and checking it quickly.

"Two weeks, one day, nine hours, twelve minutes, thirty-nine seconds."

"Fifteen days? Yeah, you might be getting a slap from her," Rose muttered, walking towards her home.

The Doctor shuddered a little at the thought. A Jackie Tyler slap was nothing to joke about. But, sadly, he'd do just about anything to please Rose, no matter how painful or embarrassing. "Then let's get this over with."

As they knocked on Jackie's door, the Doctor shrunk a little behind Rose, hoping her mother might forget to slap him if she hugged Rose first. "ROSE, SWEETHEART!" Jackie boomed as she opened the door, pulling Rose in for a painful-looking bear hug.

"Mum! How are you?" Rose smiled brightly, stepping out of the way so Jackie could hug the Doctor.

"Oh, come here you," Jackie raised an eyebrow at the Doctor and pulled him in for an even bigger hug. Rose stifled a giggle as the Doctor gasped for circulation when the hug hit the thirty-second mark. Eventually, Jackie released him and he put on his best fake smile. "Two weeks... That's much too long! What have you two been up to for two weeks?" She said as she served them tea.

"Well actually we've been gone fo-" The Doctor began but Rose threw her hand over his mouth.

"You what?" Jackie nodded for them to sit down on the couch, while she sat in the chair across from them.

"Nothing," Rose whipped her hand away when the Doctor licked her hand. "Ew! You sod!"

The Doctor laughed as she wiped her hand on the couch frantically. Then he looked up and saw Jackie's un-amused expression. "I just said we've been gone a little longer than two weeks." He saw her expression turn from un-amused to somewhat angry. "Not too much longer... Just..." His hand scratched the back of his neck and then ran through his wild hair. "Rose?"

"Just a little longer, Mum. But good thing we visited you within two weeks of your timeline, right?"

"How much longer?" Jackie demanded, folding her arms across her chest and putting her tea down.

The Doctor mumbled something unintelligibly quiet and Jackie put her hand to her ear, symbolising that she couldn't hear him. "I said... Four weeks."

"FOUR WEEKS?!" Her mother screeched, and Rose's hands instinctively flew to her ears. "Four bloody weeks?! That's twice as long as you said! Not too long..." She mocked him, standing up and walking closer to the Doctor, whose eyes widened significantly.

SLAP!

Jackie's hand flew across his face and the Doctor shrieked like a little girl, Rose giggling uncontrollably next to him. "Ow! Ow ow ow!" He pouted. "That really hurt!"

"Four weeks my a-"

"Listen, Mum, I'm very sorry... I promise next time I'll have him be more... Punctual. Now, do you mind if we get something to eat?" Rose said.

"Fine. Leftovers are in the fridge. I'm sorry for slapping you, ya' Martian."

"I'm not from... Oh forget it," The Doctor mumbled, standing up and walking towards the kitchen.

They all sat down at the kitchen table together, with Jackie at the head of the table and Rose and the Doctor across from each other. "So, tell me about your travels," Jackie smiled as they all ate their spaghetti with meat sauce.

"Well... Just yesterday we-" Rose began with a smile when suddenly the Doctor kicked her from under the table. She stared at him and raised an eyebrow, and he smirked mischievously in reply. "Yesterday we went to this crazy planet called _Clebe._" She explained, kicking the Doctor again on the word 'Cleve'.

Rose's sneaker tapped his foot a few more times during his explanation, and the Doctor hid away his feet in reply, hiding them behind his chair. "Yes. And those Clebeians really _hurt,_" He glared at Rose on the last word, suddenly whipping out his foot and kicking her in the ankle.

"Yes they did, and they had really _big_ shoes," She groaned, tapping his ankle all the way up to his knee.

"Uh... What are you two doing?" Jackie interrupted, looking at her daughter and the Doctor who were intensely staring at each other.

"Nothing!" Rose smiled, turning to look at Jackie. As soon as her head turned away, the Doctor slipped off his shoe and sock and used his foot to raise the fabric of her jeans a little bit, tickling her skin with his. She jumped in her seat a little and Jackie looked confused.

Oh, two can play at this game, Rose thought. She followed the Doctor's example and took off her flip-flops, tickling his foot with hers. He moved a little in his seat as well uncomfortably and Rose realized she needed to keep speaking to Jackie. "And a few days ago we went to Minnesota, in the U.S."

"Really, how was that? What'd you two do?" Jackie said, desperate to get the conversation back on track.

The Doctor's foot hit her ankle again and brushed upwards towards her knee. Rose held her breath for a few seconds before continuing. "Well, we went to this hotel, and the Doctor was being very very _annoying._"

"I was not!" He retorted, turning his head to Jackie. When his head moved, Rose kicked him hard in the shin. "Ow!"

"What are you two doing?!" Jackie peered her head under the table and saw two pairs of feet without shoes or socks on. "Footsie? Seriously?"

Rose turned the color of her name, but not quite as red as the Doctor. "Uh..." They both began at the same time.

"Listen, Doctor, I know you're shaggin' my daughter and all, but does that really mean you need to play footsie under my table?" She stated seriously, staring at him.

"What?!" Rose and the Doctor said at the same time, looking at each other then at Jackie. "We're not-"

"You two honestly are adorable, you're even speaking at the same time. Now listen, go back to your TARDOS or whatever it's called and be back here in a week or two. And I mean a week or two for both of us, alright?"

They both nodded dumbly and stood up, thanking Jackie for the food and tea. After walking back to the TARDIS without a word, (carrying their shoes since they were too embarrassed to put them on) they stood in the console room together.

"Now, you owe me!" The Doctor pouted, folding his arms across his chest.

"Owe you what?" Rose smiled mischievously again. "More footsie?"

"Maybe a bit more than that," The Time-Lord's eyes got bigger, asking for her approval. Instead of saying yes, Rose walked up to him and her lips met his.

"So, was it worth it?" She gasped in between their kisses.

"Being slapped for this? Any day," He smiled back, running his hands through her golden hair.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed this cute one-shot! P.S. I need a new multi-chapter story to post on Sundays, so if anyone has a prompt I'd love one! Humor or angst or anything in-between is fine. Thanks, and please review!


End file.
